Ninjago Christmas Story
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: It's Christmas time in Ninjago. This is a story about the love of the holidays and spending time with friends, family and more. The time for Christmas trees, candy canes and lots more have finally arrived. What will happen during this festive holiday? Will things turn out good or bad? Will there be a villain or not? Rated K because it's the most wonderful time of the year.
1. Introduction

NINJAGO CHRISTMAS STORY

INTRODUCTION

DECORATING THE HOUSE

 **HEY, GUYS! lovesgod12 HERE!**

 **I'M PROUD TO PRESENT A BRAND NEW STORY. MY CHRISTMAS STORY IS FINALLY HERE. I'M HOPING FOR THIS TO WARM THE HEARTS FOR THE UPCOMING HOLIDAYS. AFTER ALL, CHRISTMAS IS MY MOST FAVORITE HOLIDAY OF ALL.**

 **I HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY THIS STORY.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **NO POV:**

The season of peace and joy has once again returned. The snow is falling gently on the ground. People are dressed in their warm clothing to keep away from the cold. Red and green flashing lights have been placed outside on the railing roof of stores and major large companies. Pictures of candy canes, snowmen, snowflakes and so much more were hanging in front of windows everywhere. Men dressed in a red suit with long white beards were ringing bells and asking for donations to help the folks who couldn't afford gifts for the holiday season. Gift bags and shopping bags were in people's hands and were leaving the store that they once belong in. The enormous tree was starting to be placed in the middle of the park. The season of Christmas was coming around.

Driving down the street was an old blue pickup truck. The sound of it was almost like a roar and the paint was starting to come off. It looked to be an old car because it looked as though it were built in the early eighties. Driving this car was no other than Jay Walker. Sitting next to him in the passenger seat was Cole Brookstone. On the hood of the vehicle was a ten foot Christmas tree that was on its way home to the ninja`s headquarters, also known as their home.

Christmas carols were playing on the radio. Jay was singing along to them as he was driving down the road.

 _Dashing through the now_

 _In a one horse open sleigh_

 _Ore the fields we go_

 _Laughing all the way Ha Ha Ha!_

"Jay, do you mind not singing?" Cole asked, "I'd like to have a nice, calm peaceful ride back home, but I can't have that if you keep singing those annoying carols."

"I'm just trying to get everyone in the Christmas spirit," Jay said, "Besides, I'm not going through my changes anymore so I'd like to put a lot of humor and spirit into everyone's hearts for the holidays."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I'm no longer exiled from Ninjago City and the villages that border it. I kind of like being exiled for the peace and quiet, but I was also lonely without you guys. A lot has happened. I hurt a guy, I ended up being banished, I got settled in to my new place, I met a girl, we had a nice time being friends, she took me to Chitow City, I kept getting calls from Borg, the guy tried to hurt the girl, I hut the guy again, I end up running away along with the girl, we both have problems with family and its too late to turn back, we end up getting kidnapped in the woods, I turn into the Great Ape, the girl calms the guy down, the guy gets the girl and we're both out of exile. That's how the story goes."

"You ended up bringing the girl home that's still trying to heal from the surgery that she got recently to save her father's life. Plus, now you and the girl are dating. What's her name again?"

"Are you kidding me? She's been living with us for two weeks."

"I still don't remember her name."

"Her name is Carol. My girlfriend. The girl that I'm dating."

"How did she get into exile, anyway?"

"Jimmy Wedge hurt her father. He's also the same guy that hurt my old quartet friend. The both of us have a bad history with Wedge. I know where he's spending his Christmas at. In the Ninjago City prison."

"Okay, I'm gonna go back to singing along with Christmas carols. If that's okay with you."

"I just thought of something. My girlfriends name is Carol and the songs that they sing for the holidays are called Christmas carols. Wouldn't that make her my Christmas Carol?"

"Don't say anything else." Jay turned up the radio and sang along to another song.

 _Have yourself a Merry little Christmas_

 _Let you heart be light_

 _From now on our troubles will be out of_ sight

Jay continued to sing as Cole looked out the window. The snow was still falling peacefully. People were still walking in and out of stores with shopping bags in their hands. The decorations were glittering and shining all around. Cole saw his reflection in the window. A smile spread across his face. He was hoping this Christmas would be the best yet. The greatest anyone has ever had.

Around the ninja`s home, the snow was falling as a bunch of Christmas decorations were inside of boxes inside of the garage. Giant ornaments were hanging on the tree in the front yard. Candy cans formed a line around the walkway. A plastic Santa Claus and his reindeer were sitting out in the front yard along with a couple of snowmen and single reindeer. Lights were surrounding all around the garage. Zane had just finished checking all the bulbs to see of the work. Kai was sitting in a chair inside the garage shivering as he couldn't stand the cold.

"W-W-Why did I h-have to chose putting up o-outside decorations t-this year?" Kai asked.

"Because you and I purchased the old Christmas tree last year," Zane said.

"I hate taking turns. I would rather stay inside the house and help everybody with the inside decoration. Instead I'm stuck out here in the cold hanging up decorations with a guy that's immune to the cold."

"Are you saying that because I am a nindroid or because I am the ninja of ice?"

"Never mind."

Coming from inside the house, Zeah, the mistress of ice, came outside with a tray that had two steaming cup of hot chocolate in it. "You boys are getting colder by the minute out here. Would you care for some hot chocolate?"

Kai ran over to Zeah and snatched a cup off the tray. "Oh, thank you!" He began drinking from the mug.

"You might want to be careful with that, Kai," Zeah said, "They call it hot chocolate for a reason."

"He is the master of fire, my darling," Zane said, "He can take the heat."

"You cannot, my dear. Be careful with yours. I hope you like marshmallows."

"If I can cook anything, I will always eat it. I love your cooking more, though." Zane began to hold Zeah in his arms and kissed her full on the lips. The sweet moment of romance didn't last long as Jay`s truck pulled up in the driveway. Zane and Zeah pulled away from each other. Zane looked at Zeah with loving eyes. "I suppose I better get these lights up. Kai, I will need you to assist me."

Kai had finished drinking his hot chocolate and set the mug back on the tray. "At least that warmed me up. Let's get back to work before I start freezing to death."

"I better go make some more for Cole and Jay," Zeah said, walking back inside the house.

The ninja`s home was nicely decorated. Lights were hanging from the edges of the ceiling. A wreath was hanging on every door in the house. Lights were wrapped around the railing of the stairwell. The stocking were hung by the chimney with everyone's names on one. Cole and Jay walked inside the house carrying the Christmas tree inside. Everyone's eyes were filled with delight.

"It seems we have outdone ourselves this year with the perfect Christmas tree," Sensei Wu said.

"Thanks, Sensei," Cole said

"It looks like my handsome _señor_ has outdone himself this year," Carol, the mistress of earth, said.

"No way, Spanish girl," Jen, the mistress of lightning, said, "My man was the one who outdone himself."

"I think it's clear to me that the both of them have outdone themselves, if you know what I mean," Kitty, the mistress of fire, said.

"Now, girls, remember that this is the season of Christmas," Misako said, "Let's all try to stay in the spirit of the holidays."

"Right," Cole said, "Let's start trimming this tree. We don't want anyone seeing a naked tree on Christmas Eve."

"We have to make sure it's decorated for Santa Claus to come and put gifts under it," Monica, Wu`s daughter, said.

"You still believe in Santa Claus?" Nick said, laughing, "That's so funny!"

"It won't be funny when you get a mouth full of fist."

"Alright, children, that's quite enough of the fighting," Lora, Wu`s wife said, "Why don't the three of us go upstairs into the attic and find the Christmas ornaments?"

"Okay, Mama," Monica said.

"Sorry, guys," Nick said, "I have to go upstairs and start learning my lines for the Christmas show at school. I'm still trying to learn the part of the song I'm singing."

"Have my studying skills not helped you at all?" Caleb, Wu`s son, asked.

"Everyone, we can have all of our worries later," Wu said, "The seasons of the holidays are upon us and its out job to be prepared. Let's us start trimming the tree and decorating the house. We have plenty to do for Christmas."

Everyone started getting right to work. Kai and Zane were still putting up lights outside. Cole and Jay set up the tree and placed it in between the chair and the couch. Lora, Monica, Nick and Lloyd brought the ornaments and lights down to place on the tree. Nya and Zeah had come in with some bags of popcorn and cocoa. Caleb was putting glass figurines on the shelves. Kitty, Carol, Jen and Misako were putting decorations on the tree. Wu and Garmadon looked at the hard work everyone was doing as they saw teamwork being made. The greatest work of the holidays.

* * *

 **DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE YOU DID.**

 **NEXT UP WILL BE ABOUT THE CHRISTMAS SHOW OVER AT SENSEI WU`S ACADEMY. I HOPE IT TURNS INTO A COMPLETE SUCCESS. OR WILL IT?**

 **I HOPE THE INTRODUCTION WAS WONDERFUL TO YOU GUYS.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. School Holiday Play Rehearsal

CHAPTER 1

SCHOOL HOLIDAY PLAY REHEARSAL

 **LLOYD'S POV:**

I can't believe I agreed to do this. My cousin Monica literally begged me to try out for the Christmas play and being the idiot I am, I had to go and try out. Thanks to try outs, I was picked to play the lead in this year's holiday musical. The entire choir would be singing most of the songs, but I would be singing one and so would Zelda. If you're thinking that Zelda is my crush, you better stop thinking right now. We are not in love. Nor will I ever feel the same way about her. Now it seems everybody knows my secret thanks to this play. They think I like Zelda, but I don't. Oh, well. At least I have my line memorized. The show is tomorrow night and I have to be prepared. If indeed up one time, I'll embarrass myself in front of the entire auditorium.

We were all inside the auditorium, waiting for Carol, the academy's new theatre director, to arrive. She was late, as usual, but all of us were trying to learn the lines for tomorrow night's show. The choir was practicing with Zeah in the choir room while us theatre children were going over the run through. We started at the beginning and everyone got into place. Nick was the assistant for Carol so when she didn't get here on time, he would take over as director. He stood up with a megaphone in his hands.

"Okay, everybody, places please," Nick said, "Now we're gonna go through the show without using our scripts. I'm sure everybody knows their lines right about now. Let's begin. Monica is standing center stage. She is the youngest and only child and is playing the part of Lucy. Begin."

Monica is standing in the midst of the stage, staring at Nick. "It is cold on this Christmas Eve night. I'm glad to be inside the house where it's warm and snuggly. I wonder where my parents are."

"Gregory, enter. You are the butler. Pretend that you're carrying a tray in your hands."

Gregory enter, pretending that a tray is in his hands. "Good evening, Miss Lucy. What or whom are you looking for?"

"I believe you should be asking who I should be looking for," Monica said in character, "I'm looking for my parents. Have you seen them, Mr. Butler?"

"They are in the kitchen. I would rather you not bother them. They are very busy preparing for the Christmas party."

"Gee, they seem to spend most of their time planning for that stupid party. I don't even get to be at it. They said the party is for grown ups, but it seems I'm not grown up. I have to spend the whole night in my room and wait until morning time to see what kind of presents I got, but they don't seem to ever be there for that, either. Will there ever be a time when my parents will make a moment or two for me?"

"Well, gee, if you are so concerned about it, why don't you go and ask them yourselves?"

"Cut!" Nick shouted, "You said your line wrong, Gregory. You don't say `gee` at the beginning of the sentence. This is suppose to be a old time play. Don't say gee this time. Let's continue forward with that line again, Gregory. Action!"

"Well, if you are so concerned about it, why don't you go and ask them yourselves? Gregory asked in character.

"You're right, Mr. Butler," Monica said, "I will. I'll go and do it. Don't even think about trying to stop me."

"Cut!" Nick yelled, "Great job, everybody. Two songs will be entering this scene. Let's take a two minute break. Lloyd and Zelda will be on stage next. No scripts allowed."

I climbed up on stage as I saw Zelda on the other side. I walked up to her as a smile spread across her face. I looked at her as I thought my cheeks were blushed. "Looks like we act together in this scene."

"It seems that we do," Zelda said.

"I hope I remember my lines. Do I look nervous? I think I look nervous. I'm not sure if I'm gonna remember my lines."

Zelda laughed. "There are days when you can be so funny, Lloyd. I'm sure you will do fine."

"Okay, everybody, two minute break is over," Nick said, "Let's get back to work."

"Those two minutes didn't seem to last long," I said.

"We're on a tight schedule here. Let's continue on. This scene only contains Lloyd and Zelda. Cooks and kitchen maids are to look like their cooking and cleaning up dishes. Only Lloyd and Zelda are speaking in this scene. Extras, make sure you're looking busy. Lloyd and Zelda are at center stage. Action!"

I stood here I was and started my first line. "The appetizers should already be out on the table. The snacks should be in the party room. The main course should be ready by now. This is no time for playing around. Everybody needs to get to work."

Zelda is already behind me as she places a hand on my shoulder. "Darling, there is no reason to be so stressed about this. Everything will be ready in time for the party."

"The Christmas party is the biggest gathering of the year, my love, and I want everything to be wonderful. Plus, I want it be better than John Cunners holiday party was."

"Walter, you must not be in such a rush about everything. This party doesn't have to be the greatest. I would rather it be fun. Besides we should've had this party a few days ago, don't you think?"

"It was on such short notice. I had a lot on my mind. There was too much to do."

"Lucy enters," Nick says as Monica walks up on stage, "Remember, Lucy, you're not speaking, but you are listening."

"What have you placed in that mind of yours? Have you decided to work for the holidays again?"

"What would it matter to you, Ella? Is it bad for me to work during the holidays? We need the money, my love. You know that as well as I do."

"We have plenty of money, darling. We are rich, are we not?"

"The business isn't doing so well this year. Everyone wanted me to double their Christmas bonus checks, so I did. I used up half the savings account."

"How could you do such a thing?"

"They wanted to buy their families gifts. I told them I had a family myself. I have a wife and a child to care for."

"Yet you spend more time with your money and I than you do your own daughter. You haven't spent any time with her for a while now. Are you planning to spend another Christmas not watching her open her gifts? Is that what you plan to do?"

I sighed as I looked at Zelda. "This feels like a dark Christmas to me."

"Lloyd, you exit the stage," Nick said, "Zelda, you stay where you are. Monica, find a place to hide. We only have one more line and that belongs to Zelda. Action!"

Zelda`s head is looking down as I walk away from the stage. She looks around. "There is no such thing as a dark Christmas in this world. Only a Scrooge would believe in that. As a matter of fact, my husband is a Scrooge. He cares about nothing more than his money. He cares more about me than he does his own daughter. Here I am being told what to do by him and I'm not enjoying myself one bit. I feel as though it is a wonderful Christmas. It feels like a white Chrstmas to me."

"Cut!" Nick yells, "That was pretty good. Zelda sings the song White Christmas, but we'll skip that part. After that's it's another song from the choir and the final scene takes place. Why don't we take five? Let's fill out lungs up with moisture and get back to work."

I went over to the water fountain to get some water. I saw Zelda walking over with a smile still on her face. That happiness of hers never seems to fade away. I backed away from the fountain to let Zelda go first. "Uh, ladies first."

"You were here first, Lloyd," Zelda said, "Go ahead."

"I insist. You go first."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright." Zelda placed her lips to the fountain and took a few sips before looking back at me. "You did very well with your line, Lloyd. I knew you would remember them."

"I don't think I did that good."

"Oh, of course you did. I wouldn't be lying to you, would I?"

"I don't think you would."

"You know me as well as I know you, Lloyd. We have been through so much together."

"We have?"

Zelda gave me a look and before she said anything, Carol appeared inside the auditorium. "Hello, everyone. _Hola!_ Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in that city traffic again. You know how crowded it can get on a Monday. Thank you so much for waiting on me. Now that I'm finally here, we can start getting some work done. Let's start with scene one."

"Carol, I think everybody's ready," Nick said, "We just went through scene one and two. Everybody remembered their lines."

"Well, I suppose we can start on scene three and have our two singers practice their songs. I hope everybody's ready. Okay, let's begin. Scene three, everybody. Get in your places and let's get this over with. Action!"

My stomach wad jumping up and down. My mind was spinning. I would be singing my songs at rehearsals. In front of everybody at practice. It's bad enough that I have to sing the song in front of everybody at school and around the neighborhood, but this is ridiculous. I was hoping something would happen at practice so I wouldn't have to sing the song, but nothing did. I. I'm doomed for eternity. Goodbye, cruel world.

* * *

 **YAY! CHAPTER ONE HAS BEEN UPDATED.**

 **I HOPE THIS IS PUTTING YOU IN THE HOLIDAY MOOD. I JUST MADE A HOMEMADE CHRISTMAS TREE FOR MY FOURTH PERIOD CLASS OUT OF PAPER. LOOSE LEAF PAPER. HOW COOL AND WEIRD IS THAT? WELL, THAT'S ALL I GOTTA SAY.**

 **I HOPE YOU ARE LOVING THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU ARE HAVING A GREAT HOLIDAY SEASON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. The Holiday Musical

CHAPTER 2

THE HOLIDAY MUSICAL

 **LLOYD'S POV:**

It was the night of the musical. I was all dressed up and in character. I walked up to the curtain to take a look at the audience. It was a ful house. This made me nervous. I've never acted in front of an audience before. I never even sang before in front of a bunch of people. Especially in front of the whole neighborhood. I paced up and down the stage. I've never been this nervous in my entire life. I looked at the audience again. It felt as though the entire city came here to see me mess up. I started tapping my foot in fear. There's no way I can perform in front of an audience like that. It would be best if I didn't try out at all. I only did it so Brad Tudaphone wouldn't have to play the lead. Zelda walked up to me in her costume. She looked really pretty dressed up like that. Her eyes were placed on me.

"Are you alright, Lloyd?" Zelda asked.

"Not really," I said, "I don't think I can do this. I knew this was a bad idea the moment I tried out. I'm gonna stay backstage, if you don't mind."

"Lloyd, I know you can do this. There is no reason to be nervous. I've seen you at every practice. You are a wonderful actor. You must try your best."

"Alright, I'll try. I'm not gonna like it, though."

The musical began. The choir has been practicing all their songs pretty well. Once that was over, the first scene of the play started. Monica did a pretty good job. I saw that Gregory was just as nervous as I was throughout the whole scene. I guess I'm not the only one that has stage jitters. After the scene was over, the choir began to sing again. I thank myself for bringing along my script so I could study it one last time. I was hoping to remember all these when I walked up on stage. I was leading the first line.

The choir ended their song and started with scene two. I actually thought I did pretty good. I looked over at Brad a little bit. He was giving me his usual evil stare. I tried not to pay attention as I was saying all my lines. Once I walked off the stage, Zelda began to say her final line before the song. The music of White Christmas came up on Zeah`s piano.

 **I'm dreaming of a White Christmas**

 **Just like the ones I used to know**

 **Where the treetops glisten**

 **and children listen**

 **To hear sleigh bells in the snow.**

 **I'm dreaming of a white Christmas**

 **With every Christmas card I write**

 **May your days be merry and bright**

 **And may all your Christmases be white.**

 **I'm dreaming of a white Christmas**

 **With every Christmas card I write**

 **May your days be merry and bright**

 **And may all your Christmases be white.**

I have to admit that Zelda has an excellent voice. It made me feel a bit better about singing in the last scene. The choir began to sing again. I studied the lines for the last scene. I didn't have many because the last of the scene was mostly me singing the song. Once the choir finished with their songs, Zelda and Gregory enter the stage as they had the first three lines.

"Gregory, have you seen my husband?" Zelda asked in character.

"I have not seen him all evening, madam," Gregory said.

"I better go and search for him. All the guest have finally arrived."

I ran up to the stage. "I'm here, darling. My apologies for being so tardy. I was in the middle of learning my lyrics for tonight."

"Are you singing a song tonight, darling? Where is the entertainment that we purchased to come?"

"I called and cancelled them. There is something I've needed to do for a long while." I walked up to the wooden made platform that stood in the middle of the stage. "Attention, everyone. I have an announcement to make." I felt as though I forgot some of my lines, but I continued forward. "I've learned a few things this very day. It was a mistake to throw this party, but as I sing this carol that has been heard so many countless times, I want you all to start walking out. I will not sing bad, even though I have not sang a lyric since I was young, but I want everyone to leave as the song ends. Start the music."

As if on cue, Zeah began to play the first few cords of the song. I looked over at Brad who looked as though he had an evil smile spread across his face. I wasn't sure if he was fumbling with anything or not, but I decided not to pay attention to it. I went on to sing the carol.

 **Chestnuts roasting on an open fire**

 **Jack Frost nipping at your nose**

 **Yuletide carols being sung by a choir**

 **And folks dressed up like Eskimos**

 **Everybody knows a turkey and some**

 **Mistletoe help to make the season bright**

 **Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow**

 **Will find it hard to sleep tonight**

 **They know that Santa's on his way**

 **He's loaded lots of toys and goodies**

 **On his sleigh**

 **And every mother's**

 **Child is gonna spy to see if**

 **Reindeer really know how to fly**

I saw Brad take out what looked like a smoke bomb and was about to throw it to the ground. I looked away and continued with the rest of the song.

 **And so, I'm offering this**

 **Simple phrase to kids from**

 **One to ninety-two**

 **Altho' it's been said many times**

 **Many ways**

" **Merry Christmas to you"**

Brad threw his smoke bomb after the song was over. A cloud of smoke covered the entire stage. All the extras on the stage ran off, including Gregory and Monica. Zelda remained because the both of us were saying our lines next. I was first to say my lines, but as I started to walk off the platform, it caved in and I fell with it. I was at least a latter length from under the stage. I coughed as dust and debris fell all over me. The first people to come to the rescue were my parents and uncle. I looked up at them.

"I know who's the blame for all this," I said.

"I knew Brad would do something to ruin this whole thing," Uncle said, "Brad Tudaphone, come down here right this instant."

A ladder was placed down to get me out from under the stage. My mother grabbed me in her arms. I blushed in embarrassment. Everyone was still sitting in the audience. I sighed. Why did things like this always happen to me? Brad was standing next to my uncle, who had a stern look on his face.

"I knew it was a mistake to let you be in this musical, Brad," Uncle said, "For the remaining of the year, you will not longer be a part of anymore school productions. I want you in my office first thing tomorrow morning to discuss your punishment."

"Yes, Headmaster Wu," Brad said, walking off the stage and into his grandmother.

Uncle grabbed a microphone from Kai. "Attention everyone. The remaining of the show will not resume. We apologize for the inconvenience. We hope to see you all again for our next production. Good night, everyone."

Everyone returned to their cars as they all filed out in the parking lot. I kept hearing from some of the kids that Brad could be suspended for this. I decided to ignore what they were saying and climbed into the car. My mother still held me in her arms as she placed me in the car. I was still blushing in embarrassment. My dad looked at me.

"I actually thought you did wonderful," Dad said before closing the door.

My mother climbed in the car and looked at me with worried eyes. "I promise, Lloyd, by the time we get home, I will check you for any cuts and make sure you don't have dust in your eyes."

"Misako, he's not injured or anything," Dad said as he climbed in the driver's seat, "I'm sure he didn't crash too hard."

"He fell through the stage, Garmadon. It wasn't sturdy enough. Whoever built that stage should never be allowed to build anything else in that school again."

"Misako, relax. There's nothing to worry about anymore. Lloyd's safe in the car and we're taking him home. Let's just forget that this night ever happened."

"Let's just hope that the Christmas concert at the temple this Sunday night won't be as bad as this."

"I hope for the same. Who knows? They may have told Brad not to join the temple choir."

We left out of our parking space and started driving away from the academy. On our way out of the parking lane, I saw Zelda and her mother walking up to their car. I looked at Zelda with eyes filled with embarrassment. She gave me a smile and her eyes sparkled. I guess she was telling me that no matter what happened up on that stage, I still did great. At least I had someone who had those thoughts. Plus, she was in the Christmas choir at the temple, so I'll have some support from her. Let's just hope the rest of this Christmas turns out well.

* * *

 **POOR LLOYD. THE PLAY DIDN'T TURN OUT THE WAY HE THOUGHT IT WOULD.**

 **SORRY I DIDN'T POST YESTERDAY. I HAD NO SORTS OF IDEAS IN MY HEAD. I'M ALMOST FINISHED WITH MY CHRISTMAS LIST. PLUS, FINALS ARE COMING UP, BUT SINCE I'M A JUNIOR, I CAN EXEMPT TWO, WHICH MEANS I WON'T HAVE TO TAKE TWO OF THEM. IF MY GROUP IN SPANISH CLASS DOESN'T WIN THE HIGHEST GRADE CONTEST, WE WON'T GET A FREE EXEMPTION, WHICH MEANS OUR EXEMPTION SHEET DOESN'T HAVE TO BE SINGED. I GUESS IF IT DOESN'T WORK OUT, I'LL HAVE MY SPANISH TEACHER SIGN IT. I'M THINKING ABOUT NOT TAKING THE ENGLISH EXAM EITHER. I HAVE TO TAKE MY HISTORY FINAL, BUT HE'S GOING TO LET US TAKE THE TEST HOME AND RETURN IT. EVEN THOUGH I HAVE IT FOR AP, HE'S NOT GIVING US AN ESSAY. HOORAY FOR ME. NO ESSAY. WHICH IS NICE BECAUSE I'M WRITING AN ESSAY IN ENGLISH CLASS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING FOR MY PRINCIPLES OF PUBLIC SAFETY CLASS, BUT I HOPE HE DOESN'T GIVE US TOO MUCH. THE MATH DEPARTMENT ISN'T GIVING US AN EXAM. WOOHOO! I'M NO GOOD AT MATH ANYWAY. WELL, I CAN DO BASIC MATH, BUT THERE'S SOME OF IT I CAN'T DO.**

 **I'VE BEEN BLABBERING TOO MUCH ABOUT MYSELF SO I BETTER GO BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Before the Christmas Concert

CHAPTER 3

BEFORE THE CHRISTMAS CONCERT

 **NICK`S POV:**

I was inside Misako and Sensei Garmadon`s bedroom watching one of my favorite game shows. I was dressed up in my good temple clothes. Everyone was getting ready for tonight's Christmas choir. The one thing I was missing was my tie, but it was inside the bathroom and I couldn't get in there. Cole was taking a shower and he once told me that if I went in the bathroom while he was in there, I would regret it for the rest of my life. To pass the time, I decided to watch TV and record what the people were saying with my recording radio. Kitty got it for me at my birthday two months ago. I enjoy using it because if I talked into it, I could change the sound of my voice and make it seem like I'm an adult. It's the greatest gift I've ever received.

The part of the game show came when one of the contestants won a round after answering a simple question. The host announced his score. "And your score is... three hundred points. Wonderful!" I recorded his line and saved it in my recordings. I started making the game show host's voice sound all squeaky like a chipmunk and sound deep like a very low moan. I laughed because it was funny. Making fun of people's voices is just a great thing to pass the time. The best thing about my radio is that it only works on batteries. Now I will never be bored when the power all of a sudden goes out.

Misako walked inside the bedroom with Sensei Garmadon following her. She gave me a straight face look. "Are you ready for the concert, Nick?"

"Yes," I said. I recorded my voice and made it say yes to Misako.

"Do you remember you solo lines that you have to sing?"

"Got them memorized." I recorded that as well.

"I don't think Misako needs to be told twice, Nick," Garmadon said, "Santa may need to check his list twice, but he doesn't have to say it twice."

"I don't believe in all that Santa Claus mumbo jumbo," I said.

"Well you better pretend to believe it in front of Monica."

"Monica is the same age that I am."

"She still has her own thoughts," Misako said.

"You can't take away somebody's thoughts," Garmadon said, "Especially when they believe in something." He left out of the room.

I looked at Misako. "How come we can't get one of those fake Christmas trees like other people get?"

"It's a ninja family tradition to get a real Christmas tree," Misako said, "Plus it takes forever to put up one of those fake trees."

Carol came inside the room with a basket in her hands. " _Lo siento._ I don't mean to intrude. I have some fresh clothes for you and Garmadon. I hope you don't mind folding them. I spent all morning doing everybody's laundry."

"I understand how you feel. I was the only person who did all the housework when I was your age," Misako said.

Well, I better get a few things finished up before we head down to the temple. I'll only be a few minutes." Carol rushed out of the room.

I continued watching television. "Why does Carol speak Spanish, anyway? She doesn't look like she's from Spain."

"That's just her heritage, darling," Misako said, "If we do happen to end up in Spaintown, she'll be the only one that knows the language."

Zeah barged inside the room. "I am terribly sorry for intruding. I have brought a fresh load of towels for you, Misako."

"Thank you, Zeah," Misako said.

"If you will give me a moment, I will be happy to get the other basket for you." She ran out of the room.

Before I could say anything else, Jen enters the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Do you have the contact book for everybody's family, Misako?"

"I think Lora has it," Misako said.

"Thanks. It'll be hard to invite anybody over without giving them a heads up." Jen ran out of the room.

"How many things have to be done around here?" I asked.

Nya ran into the room. "Don't worry about me. I just need to make sure none of the dish towels got mixed up in the towels." She searched and left the room a second later.

I was just about to say something else when my sister decided to walk inside the room. "Misako, there you are. Have you seen my bag. I can't find it."

"I've seen a lot of things around here," Misako said, "What color is it?"

"It's pink."

"Now that you mention it, I think I saw a pink backpack hanging on your doorknob a moment ago."

"I just walked out of there ten minutes ago. I guess somebody just put it there and I didn't even notice. Do you have the tickets for the concert?"

"I gave them to Sensei Wu yesterday. He said that he would keep them in hand."

"Good. I don't want any of us missing the concert." Kitty look straight at me. "You're not going like that, Nick."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You don't have your tie on," Kitty said, "You can't be in the concert without your tie."

"My tie is in the bathroom, but I can't go in there. Cole's taking a shower."

"Why must that be a problem?"

"Cole said that if I ever walked inside the bathroom while he was showering, I would regret it for the rest of my life."

Kitty laughed. "I'm sure Cole was just joking around. Just run in there and get your tie. If you have to close your eyes, do so."

"What if that doesn't work? He's gonna notice me going in there."

"Just walk in there as quietly as possible and if he does end up hearing you, run away before he can even see you. Trust me. It works."

"How things work out for you never seem to work out for me. I'm just gonna go for it."

"Do what you gotta do."

I ran down the hallway and made it to the bathroom door. I thought I could hear humming coming from the bathroom. I have to say that Cole will never learn how to be a singer, even if his father is known as a legendary royal blacksmith. I quietly placed my hand on the bathroom doorknob and turned it gently, making as little noise as possible. I closed my eyes as the steam from the hot shower Cole was taking hit me in the face. I felt around the door until I finally found my tie. Somehow I was stupid enough to open my eyes, but all I saw was a very blurry shadow of Cole inside the shower. He was singing a Christmas carol that sounded as though he would never make it into the singing business. I thought it would be funny if I recorded his singing on my radio. I pressed record and let it play Cole's bad singing.

 **What a bright time, it's the right time**

 **To rock the night away**

 **Jingle bell time is a swell time**

 **To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh**

 **Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet**

 **Jingle around the clock**

 **Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet**

 **That's the jingle bell,**

 **That's the jingle bell,**

 **That's the jingle bell rock**

Cole must have saw that someone was spying on him because he poked his head out of the shower to see me. "What are you doing in here? Get out before I make you regret it!"

I gasped as I ran out, but I left the door halfway open. Carol walked past it as Cole began a new song.

 **Hark! the herald angels sing,**

 **"Glory to the newborn King!"**

Carol closed the door and walked away. I walked back to my room and began putting my tie on. Kitty walked inside my room with her eyes narrowed on me. I didn't have my eyes on her. "We're leaving in fifteen minutes. You better hurry up."

"Give me a moment," I said, "I'm almost done putting my tie on."

"I suppose my way of getting things done didn't work out for you."

"It never usually does."

"Well you better hurry or you won't make it to the concert."

"Have I ever been late before?" There were no words for Kitty to say. "Point taken. Now go away so I can finish getting ready."

Once I finished getting ready, the next fifteen minutes seemed like a bore to me. Once we were all ready to go, I climbed inside the car and we drove on our way there. I was hoping nothing would happen to ruin this night. I actually have a solo part and I don't want anyone to ruin it. I'm pretty sure Brad will considering that he's in the choir. The play may have been bad, but I'm just hoping the concert won't be worse. I have trust in the Great Sensei that it will stay standing.

* * *

 **I KIND OF THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT HUMOROUS. I GOT THE IDEA FROM HOME ALONE. EXCEPT I USED CHRISTMAS CAROLS.**

 **THERE WILL BE A LOT OF CAROLING IN THIS STORY. ITS THE SEASON OF CHRISTMAS. LETS ALL HAVE THE SEASON OF GIVING IN OUR HEARTS.**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. The Christmas Concert

CHAPTER 4

THE CHRISTMAS CONCERT

 **NICK`S POV:**

The temple was only a half hour from home, so it didn't take long for me to get into my robe. We all had to wear the same thing as we were all singing together. I was only singing one solo part, but I knew I had it in the bag. I was the one who auditioned to do it. Lloyd had no courage to since he was already taking the stardom for the musical that turned out to be a disaster at the end. Unfortunately, Brad wasn't taken out of the concert, so we were stuck with him singing with us. I was actually kind of nervous because he would be standing right behind me throughout the entire show. We all stood in our positions and we were waiting for the show to begin. I overheard the temple master making a small speech about the concert. I just have good skills at hearing things from behind the curtain.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," the master said, "Welcome to our yearly annual Christmas concert. We are very glad to have you all out here tonight to watch your wonderful children bring out a glorious musical talent. We are very excited to bring this gracious choir upon you. May the Great Sensei lift their voices on this graceful night. Without further ado, I bring you our very own children's choir. This year's theme is The Magic of Christmas."

The curtains rose, showing the audience to all of us. I started to become nervous, but I sang anyway. The first three songs went perfectly. I was actually wondering whether or not Brad was going to do something to ruin this whole thing, but he didn't. I wouldn't be surprised if he had something planned at the end, but you always have to count on Brad to ruin everything for everybody. Carol`s piano playing was actually really great. At least this will make up for the disastrous musical.

Once the cords for O Christmas Tree came up, my hands became sweaty. I was grasping onto my fake lit up candle with all my life. I don't know why, but I was actually looking over at Monica, who gave me a smile. I placed my eyes on Carol who was also smiling. I took a deep breath and began the song.

 **O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree!**

 **How are thy leaves so verdant!**

 **O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,**

 **How are thy leaves so verdant!**

 **Not only in the summertime,**

 **But even in winter is thy prime.**

 **O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,**

 **How are thy leaves so verdant**

I had suspicions that Brad was doing something from right behind me. Most of the audience was laughing and snickering about something. Right after my part was up, I turned around to see Brad with two fake lit up candles. Everybody was suppose to have one. I saw that Gene decided to start the next lyric. He didn't have a candle in his hand. My eyes were filled with anger as I stared at Brad. He gave me an evil smile and yanked his arms out at me, shoving me hard and knocking me down, along with everyone else. Some of the children fell around where the scenery was located at. The cardboard made Christmas tree fell off the stage. Unfortunately, it was placed in front of the piano, causing Carol to get whacked on the head and fall from the seat of the piano. Cole jumped up from his seat and ran to Carol`s aid. The only person that was standing up from the stage was Brad, still holding two lit up candles. The curtains automatically closed.

We went home after the tragedy. The phone was ringing by the time we all got home. It was the temple master, calling us to arrive at a very important meeting tomorrow afternoon. Luckily we would all be in our school uniforms so that would technically be counted as dressing nicely in the presence of the temple. All the parents were there and so we're the ninja, including my sister. The temple master placed our meeting into order.

"I must say that I am very disappointed from the way things turned out from the concert last night," the temple master said, "I always look forward to the children's holiday singing every year. I have never been so angered in my life. I know everything that happened with my own two eyes. The eyes that were given to me by the Great Sensei himself. The eyes that are meant to see everything. The culprit in this case is no other than young Brad Tudaphone himself. He knows what he did. Come up here, Brad." Brad walked up to the temple master, a frown covering up his face. "I want you to explain to everyone here what you did, Brad."

"I caused a lot of things to happen," Brad said, "I thought it would be funny if I made fun of Nick while he was doing his solo. I knew it would be a big mistake, but I did it anyway."

"Do you have anything you would like to say to everybody here?"

"I do, master. I have some apologies to make. I want to apologize to Nick for ruining his solo part. I want to apologize to Carol for making her get hurt with the scenery. I would like to apologize to all the children that I shoved on stage in the middle of the concert. I want to apologize to everyone who was the audience. I realize that I ruined the concert for everybody. I deeply apologize for my actions."

"Thank you, Brad. You may be seated." Brad sat down as the temple master place himself back in the center. "As from this moment forward, Brad will no longer be able to join in any kind of temple activities. I'm sure this will give him the chance to learn some lesson when life is thrown around with him. Thank you for coming to this conference. I will see you all again Sunday. Have a good day. May the Great Sensei be with you all."

Lloyd and I were walking over to the temple school room to get ready for practice for the holiday play. I saw Brad inside the room with a broom in his hands, sweeping the floors from side to side. I decided to ignore him and take my seat. Lloyd walked over to Brad.

"Is there something wrong, Brad?" Lloyd asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Brad said, "Now go away."

"You wouldn't be causing so much trouble if something serious was going on. Come on, Brad. You can tell me anything."

"I don't wanna talk to you about anything, Garmadon. You're not my friend."

"We used to be friends."

Brad sighed. "Okay, so maybe we used to be friends. Yeah, I helped you out after the fire ants in your bed incident, but I don't need any help from you. I don't need help from anyone."

"And why not?"

"Because we're sworn enemies."

"We didn't used to be. It's seems I can't change you heart, but I can change your attitude. Sometimes you just have to let an enemy become your friend."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Figure it out." Lloyd walked away and sat down next to me. Brad left the room with the broom still clutched in his hands. Lloyd looked at Brad walk out the door and then turned to look at me. "I know there's something going on with Brad."

"You never told me that you and Brad were once friends," I said, "How come you never told me about it before?"

"It's not important. Besides, we stopped being friends after I turned good. Gene`s the one that taught him the ways of evil."

"I can't stand Gene. He's the reason I didn't win the science fair back in October. Thanks to him, tomato paste still sticks to the cafeteria wall. It was partially my fault for using tomatoes in my experiment."

"Gene is the cause of Brad being the way he is. Something's been going on with Brad, though. He and Gene haven't talked to each other in the last few weeks. He's been going solo and doing things on his own."

"Why is that bothering you so much?"

"Because he always works with Gene. Wherever Brad goes, Gene goes with him."

"Maybe he's experienced enough to do it. My theory is that he wanted to pull pranks on his own. He doesn't always have to stick with somebody to do it."

"It just feels so weird, though."

"What feels so weird?" The voice belonged to Monica. She and Zeda walked inside the room. I turned my face to Lloyd the entire time. Monica looked at her cousin. "What are you going on about now, Lloyd?"

"Something weird is going on with Brad," Lloyd said.

"I haven't notice anything strange going on with him," Zelda said.

"Yeah, well where has Gene been? He and Brad haven't been working on any schemes together."

"Maybe they just wanted to go their separate ways and pull their own pranks on people," Monica said.

"No way," Lloyd said, "That's not like Brad. Gene would always be sticking with him, no matter where he is or what he's doing."

Carol walked inside the room. " _Buenos Tardes_. Good afternoon, everyone. Sorry for being late again. I still have a headache from last night's concert. Let's begin with rehearsals."

I took out my script and began acting. I was the narrator for the story, so I had some lines to remember. The play was this Friday night and I was hoping that this one would turn out better than the other two. Hopefully it will, considering that Brad wasn't going to be in this one. I just hope the Great Sensei will help make it great.

* * *

 **WELL, THAT WAS A DISASTER. I WONDER HOW THE HOLIDAY PLAY AT THE TEMPLE WILL TURN OUT.**

 **I EXEMPTED ONE OF MY EXAMS. I'LL EXEMPT ANOTHER ONE SOON. SORRY, I'M A BIT TIRED TONIGHT. I ACTUALLY HAVE GREAT NEWS. I GOT ALL A'S. HORRAY FOR ME! AFTER I TAKE MY REMAINING EXAMS, I HOPE IT'LL GO UP.**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. The Play at the Temple

CHAPTER 5

THE PLAY AT THE TEMPLE

 **LLOYD'S POV:**

I was backstage putting on my Great Sensei costume. On Christmas day, the Great Sensei left this world, saying that one day he would return and save us from the evil that corrupts the land. I think it's a great way to celebrate the holidays. My family take our tradition seriously. That's pretty much the reason why I tried out in the first place. I'm glad to see that Brad wouldn't be joining us. To make up for the choir`s ruined performance, we decided to let them sing a couple of songs at the end. I walked over to the curtain and took a peek at the audience. I wasn't so nervous to be on stage, but I didn't want to look like a fool in front of everyone. I felt somebody tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Zelda in her leading lady costume. She was playing the best friend of the Great Sensei. I actually thought that was a good part for her.

"Are you nervous, Lloyd?" Zelda asked.

"Not as nervous as I was for the school musical," I said, "I just feel a little more comfortable with this one."

"Is it because Brad is not involved?"

"Well, there's that and because I'm actually kind of excited to be playing the part of the Great Sensei. If there's anyone I would enjoy being my best friend, I'm glad that you're playing the part."

"What a sweet thing to say, Lloyd. I'm glad you are playing the most important part."

"Places, everyone," Carol said, "Places."

"There's our cue," Zelda said, "I shall see you on the stage when my cue comes along."

"Same here," I said, watching Zelda run off the stage.

I was standing in the midst of the stage. I heard footsteps coming from behind the curtain. It was the temple master, wanting to give another small speech. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to our yearly annual Christmas play. The storyline is the same every year. The day our wondrous Great Sensei left for the heavens, creating both the realm of the remembered and the realm of the forgotten. This year, young Lloyd Garmadon will be playing the part of the Great Sensei for this year's Christmas show. May the Great Sensei be with you all. Enjoy the show."

The curtains rose, showing me to be the only person out on the stage. I took another look out at the audience. I was mainly looking for Brad. I was worried that he was hiding out under the seats. I tried not to worry about it so much. My first line was a monologue. The biggest line I had to worry about. Well, the biggest line in all of history. Not this one. I had a few others.

I sighed and began. It was a little difficult to talk with a fake beard on my face, but I managed. "The day has come. My time is here. Will I catch an illness? Will a germ spread through my body? Will something happen to me that will cause me to never wake up again? It worries me so that I have to worry so much, but it's all I can do. The future for me is unpredictable. The future fir me may have no meaning. I worry about what will happen. I would never want anything to happen to me, but it seems that the elders of the elements have chosen the time for me to leave this world. So many restless nights of worry and fear. Why must I do so? Why must things one to this point? What about the people that I promised to help for the long life I live? What about my closest friends? What about the greatest friend I've ever had in this lifetime?"

Zelda walked u to the stage. Her eyes were filled with sorrow as she walked up slowly to me. She was in character, and I must say she's pretty good at looking like her character. "You have been with the elders for quite a while, my friend. I've seen what will happen to you."

"It seems my time will be coming soon. Very soon, to be exact."

"What do you mean?"

"I shall be leaving this world today."

"What? No, you can't. It's too soon. It's not you time."

"According the the elders, it is my time. I have no choice but to face what is coming to me."

"This worries me as much as it does you. I have known you for so long. Many years, to be exact. It feels as though we had met only yesterday at a young age. Now we are older, ready to accept what may come to us in the near future ahead. Oh, Sensei, you have always been known as the greatest friend this old woman has ever had. There are the days that I'm glad we knew each other more than that."

"I remember those days. The twenty-five years of solitude. It was only you and me. The elders had told me to lead myself into a path that I know will work. I was only twenty-five years old at the time. When I turned fifteen, I was all over the place. I was here and there. I was giving wise words and telling the greatest stories that only a wise man may tell. How the ten years went by in the blink of an eye. Two years before the solitude, I met you. I was glad to call someone my best friend. The ten years of my life were known as the best years. I can't say that I blame anyone, considering that we did save plenty of people from turning to the dark side."

"Then the years of just you and me came along."

"It wasn't just you and me. It was also our fifty children. If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have so many new elements enter this world. But the five oldest have become the greatest masters of them all. I am being honest. The twenty-five sons and the twenty-five daughters we had will always remain in my heart."

"I am known to be your wife, but you still consider me as a best friend. Why is that?"

"Because you are the only friend I've ever had that is true. The only best friend I've ever had."

"What about the people that you've known for so many years? The people that have helped you when you needed it the most."

"They are considered my friends and yes they are true, but they are not my best friends. I only have one. The only one that understands the true meaning of a friend and will continue to understand that for the rest of their days. I'm pretty sure you understand that I am literally referring to you."

"I know. You talk about me all the time. Who else would you be referring to?"

"I will always refer to you." I walked towards the left side of the stage, but turned my head to look back at Zelda. "My time is drawing near. Start gathering everybody to the mountain. I want them to see what I've experienced for so many years."

Zelda walked off the stage as I walked up the mountain scenery. I didn't have any lines at that point, so I decided to look out at the audience. No sign of Brad anywhere. I looked to see that Gene was in the audience. He wasn't in the play because Brad wasn't. He didn't look like he was doing anything suspicious, so there was no reason to worry.

Zelda walked back up to the stage with some extras following her. They were all talking and asking so many questions at the same time, not giving her the chance to talk. I slammed my staff down and took a good look at everyone.

"As you all have just now heard, my time is coming to an end," I said, "I have brought you all here to say goodbye. A goodbye is all I have to give. Don't let this day be known for you to have despair and sorrow. There will be a day when I return on the top of this very mountain. It will not be today. It will not be tomorrow. It won't even be next year. The day will come soon. When I return, I shall rid of all the evil that plans to take over that land on which I have dwelled for most of my life. No matter what happens in the near future, I shall always be there for you. No matter if you are remembered or forgotten. If you have nobody, I shall be the one that helps with the troubles you have. If you are willing to change your ways from bad to good, I will change your heart. The light is coming. My time is almost up. Just one last thing to say. May I, the Great Sensei, be with you all. Each and every one of you."

I disappeared on top of the mountains as the curtains closed. The audience clapped and cheered for our wonderful performance. The choir started singing their songs. It went on quick and then we were all called back up to the stage to bow and to show everyone that we were proud of the success that we made. The Great Sensei was actually here for us. Nothing happened throughout the entire play.

I heard creaking coming from the floorboards. I saw a shadow creeping away from next to the stage. The floors were starting to shake a bit as more weight was placed on the stage. I had to say something. "Every one get off the stage! Now!" Everyone did as I told them. Luckily we were all off the stage before it caved in on itself. Everyone was relieved that none of the children got hurt and they even thanked me for making sure nobody got hurt, but everyone was wondering who the cause of the whole fiasco was.

"Who was the culprit of this whole thing?" the temple master asked.

"The culprit is right over there," I said, "He's walking out the door."

Everyone looked to see Brad, who had a nervous smile show up up in his face. "Hey, guys. Did you miss me?"

"I must say that this would've been our best performance ever if you would just stay away, Brad," the temple master said, "Your grandmother will be notified about this before you even think about walking home by yourself. Get to my office right now, Brad."

Brad walked off, but not before looking back at us. "The holidays mean nothing to me." He walked away from everybody.

At least I don't have to worry about him for two weeks. The temple master told everyone that it was time to start heading home. I was actually relieved. That was the last show this year. I still had to prepare for tomorrow. We were all going Christmas shopping. On the Monday, to say the least. There's only two things to say. This was the best show of the year. May the Great Sensei help anyone that needs it the most.

* * *

 **WELL, THAT'S THE END OF THE CHRISTMAS CONCERTS, MUSICALS AND PLAYS. NOW THE FAMILIES AND SHOPPING WILL BE COMING UP.**

 **CHRISTMAS IS COMING UP, SO I REALLY NEED TO FINISH THIS STORY UP. A FEW MORE CHAPTERS WILL DO.**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Wu and Garmadon in the Attic

CHAPTER 6

WU AND GARMADON IN THE ATTIC

 **WU`S POV:**

The day was cold and freezing. It was below thirty-two. It was only eleven days until Christmas. Everyone was up and about to get ready to go shopping. Everyone decided to wear nice clothes because we decided to go out for lunch. I was sneaking up to take some gifts up to the attic. I had bought some for my family after the many holidays that we missed together. I climbed inside the attic to put them away. Once I had them stored away, I heard somebody walking up the stairs. I pretended that I was trying to find something. The only person climbing the stairs was Garmadon. He was carrying bags in his hands. Probably gifts from the many years he was split apart from his family as well. He set them down and walked up to me.

"After so many years, we just had to get the amount of presents we missed giving to our families," Garmadon said.

"Christmas is known as the season of giving," I said, "It is mainly our job to give tan to get. The only thing I would want for Christmas is to see my whole family happy on Christmas morning."

"I agree with all that."

We heard footsteps coming towards the stairs of the attic. We also heard a voice. "Why is it so cold in here?" It was Kai`s voice. He groaned as we heard the stairs of the attic door began to close, trapping Garmadon and I inside.

I tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Hello? Can anyone hear me from under there?"

"Wu, everyone's leaving," I heard Garmadon say.

I ran over to my brother, who was staring out the window. I look to see that he was right. "Lora!"

"Misako!" Garmadon shouted.

"They've left us behind."

"Now I remember that you and I were suppose to ride with the boys. They're not gonna wait on us."

"At least we still have the spare car in the garage. We'll just catch up with them."

"If we can ever get out of the attic. It locks from the inside."

I pulled on the handle, but it wouldn't budge. We would need someone stronger to open it from the inside. If Garmadon and I were strong, we would get it open and be out of the attic in no time, but we were stuck. We were old men and our bones were becoming fragile as the days passed by.

"If only Borg placed a security system on the attic," I said, "I may not know how to use it, but it would be helpful to at least have a code."

"Brother, everybody know that you need a digital key, not a security system," Garmadon said.

"Did I forget to tell you that I'm old and I don't remember things very well?"

"You've said that plenty of times, but you have more knowledge than I do."

"So you admit that I have a higher intelligence than you?"

"I suppose you won't let me give you a simple complement, huh?"

"You can if you want to. I will always say something about it." I looked to see that Garmadon had many wrapped gifts next to him. "Why must you have so many presents? Have you already done your share of shopping for gifts?"

"I've missed so many years of spending time with my family during the holidays. I thought maybe if I get enough presents, then it'll make up for every Christmas that I missed."

"Christmas is about giving, but it's not about wrapping something nice up and giving it to someone. Christmas is about family and what comes from your heart."

"I suppose I've been wrong about Christmas all these years."

I took out an old dusty photo album from an old box. I looked at it to see that it was mine and Garmadon`s old memories. "Garmadon, look at this. An old photo album of ours."

Garmadon took it in his hands. "It looks like an older one. Must be from when we were kids." Garmadon opened the album. "I remember these. We had these taken of us when we were young. It was before I was ever bitten by the Devourer." He sat down next to me. "I remember these. They were from earlier times. I was about two when you came along. All those moments when I was playing with you."

I pointed to the far left corner of the even number page. "Wasn't this my first Christmas?"

"Oh, yes. You had just turned six months old. Those presents surrounding you were the first toys you ever got as gifts."

"It seems that many Christmas memories will live on in our hearts. It makes me feel as though that bad day for the both of us was only yesterday. I feel as though maybe I could turn back the clock and go back for my own sword. After all, I was the one that lost it."

"No, Wu. It wasn't your fault. I understand why you didn't go over the wall. You were too afraid of the snakes back then. I did whatever I could back then to keep my younger brother protected. I vow to continue doing so until the day of our passing."

"Before you became evil, you never kept your promises. Now that you are good again, those promises from our childhood are still kept deep within your heart."

"I wonder if father is even proud of me anymore. I've spent most of my life trying to make Ninjago into a darker image. I may be good now, but the future is still undecided for me. Where will I go? To the Realm of the Remembered or the Realm of the Forgotten?"

"The Great Sensei would never place you in the Realm of the Forgotten. Father would not go for it. You know that as well as I do."

"Father seems to be making a lot of choices for us in these moments of our life."

"Well, he is our father. No matter what."

Garmadon sighed. "Remember the last good Christmas that we had before I was bitten?"

"It has never slipped away from my mind."

"What a great holiday that was. Father did all he could to make it the best celebration of the year. A bigger tree, new stockings and so many candy canes. It made me think that father knew what would happen in the future. Although, I'm not sure he was able to read minds or anything."

"It was a great Christmas. I'm pretty sure father didn't know you would be consumed by evil."

"Trust me. I think he did."

I looked in a box and found an old video camera. "What kind of video camera is this?"

"You don't remember. Our old aunt Grace used to make movies about us. When she passed, the camera was given to father."

"I wonder how many videos she made on this thing."

"There should be some tapes in the box. She wouldn't give father the camera if she didn't have the tapes."

"Is there a projector that we can watch these tapes on?"

"There should be one around here somewhere." Garmadon dug through the pile of mess until he found something. "Here it is. I always wondered what happened to this old thing."

"As long as it still works, it can still show movies. Let's start playing these on the screen."

Garmadon and I set up the projector and camera. I placed the tape inside the camera and used my staff to turn it on. We both sat down on the floor as we looked through old memories.

The tape that we looked at showed Garmadon and I to be very young. It showed us from the beginning of the year. I had just learned how to ride a bike. My brother was standing next to my father. It showed other clips. Clips about birthdays, my first day of school, the day of the Great Sensei when he came upon us all, Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas. The Christmas clips were most enjoyable to watch. My father had just returned from Christmas shopping for the entire family. Relatives were included. The funny part was when Garmadon and I tried to look, but Father told us that even the wrapping paper was a surprise. The final part was when our entire family came over for Christmas Eve dinner. It's a season that nobody could ever forget.

Suddenly, Garmadon and I fell out of the attic and landed on the floor upstairs in the hallway. I had fell on top of Garmadon because I heard him groan in pain. The entire time we were up their watching old childhood memories, we didn't even notice that we were sitting on the door. I removed myself from the door to see my wife, Lora, and my sister-in-law, Misako, standing right in front of us.

"You couldn't try to open the door, Wu," Lora said.

"It was locked," I told her.

"It never used to lock," Misako said, "Looks like someone pushed it close too hard. That's the only way someone can get stuck in there."

"Who closed the attic door?" Garmadon asked.

Kai walked upstairs, gift bags dangling in his hands. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean for you guys to get stuck up there."

Kai walked away, not looking me in the eye. I gave him a stern look as he placed himself inside his room. There are times when I just don't get him. I walked away from everyone else and went downstairs. It was a joy to be out of that attic. I don't think I could stand being in there for another moment.

* * *

 **WHOA. TWO BROTHERS GOT STUCK IN THE ATTIC. OH, WELL. I DON'T THINK THEY'RE THE CHRISTMAS SHOPPING TYPES.**

 **SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'VE GOT THREE MORE CHAPTERS. I SHOULD HAVE MORE TIME BECAUSE I'M FINALLY FINISHED WITH EXAMS. I HOPE I PASSED THEM. PLEASE PRAY THAT I DO. I'M TRYING TO KEEP MY STRAIGHT A'S.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Meeting Santa

CHAPTER 7

MEETING SANTA

 **LLOYD'S POV:**

The Christmas parade in the city was going strong. It felt like going on forever and ever with no end. I kept seeing float after float after float. The process was going strong. Music was playing, flags were being waved and tossed in the air, people were dressed up in cartoon characters and the best part of it all was when Santa Claus would be on his way out here, waving at the people who came out to see the parade. I was excited to come see the parade. It was the day before Christmas Eve. It was cold outside and all I was wearing was my thin coat and tobogan. I was shivering more than usual. Some of the shivering was caused by the cold, but some of it came from being anxious and looking at the clock so many times. I was worried that we wouldn't see Santa in time.

We were standing right in front of one of the largest department stores in Ninjago City. This was pretty much the only place you could go to see Santa. Nick always told me that the Santa inside every store was just a large fat guy that wore a red suit and a fake white beard. I pretended not to believe him. Of course I knew the department store Santa's aren't the real one, but it's always great to act like a kid. I was just waiting for the parade to be over so we could get inside the department store before it closes. It was fifteen minutes until nine. The store closes at ten, but I knew how long those lines could be.

Nick looked at me. I didn't even know his eyes were on me, but he was staring at me. "Are you okay, Lloyd? You don't seem to be enjoying the parade."

"I am," I said.

"Not according to the look on your face. What's going on with you?"

"I just wanna get to the department store before it closes. I gotta see Santa."

"Lloyd, it's just a fat guy in a red suit with a fake white beard that looks like Santa. To top it all off, there is no such thing as Santa."

"That's what you think."

"If that fake Santa Claus were to ask you what you want for Christmas, what would you tell him?"

"All I want this year is the Mega Sword 300. Sure, it has a cool name and all that, but it's the greatest weapon of all time. It would put a smile on my face if I got that. Place it under the tree and I'll be the happiest kid on Christmas."

"Why would anybody wanna give children a sword for Christmas? That's just plain stupidity."

"It's only for kids ages nine and up. Last time I checked, I'm ten years old."

"Lloyd, don't get your hopes up. A fake Santa is not gonna make your Christmas wish come true. It's best to just forget about Santa. Let's just enjoy the rest of the parade and we'll continue our discussion when we get in the store. I'll show you what I mean."

I decided to enjoy the rest of the parade. When it ended, we all went inside the store. The first thing we did was go up to the second floor and found Santa up there. A line was filling up the stairs and ended about ten feet from the bottom step. The line wasn't too long, but I knew it would take almost an hour to get closer to Santa.

"See," my mother said, placing her hands on my shoulders, "The lines not too long. Sure, there are still a bunch of people, but you'll be able to see Santa before you know it."

"I'm not going to see anyone," Nick said, "I'm gonna stand on the sidelines and wait for Lloyds turn to end."

"Whatever floats your boat. We'll be back in a few minutes before the store closes. If you get through early, don't go anywhere else. We'll be back soon." Mom kissed my cheek and left with everyone else.

I wiped the lipstick off my face. "I really wish my mother wouldn't kiss me in public."

"Cone on, guys," Monica said, "I wanna go see Santa Claus. If I don't ask for my Sunnyside Bunny doll before the store closes, Santa will never know what I want."

"Let's get a move on, you two," Nick said, "The sooner you two can see Santa, the sooner we can get out of here."

We all got in line. Nick had asked the lady in front of us if we were at the end of the line. She said we were, which was a relief. The lady in front of us had a son that I didn't recognize. He was wearing a hat on his head and had on nice clothes. He turned around and looked at us with a goofy smile on his freckled face.

"I can't wait to see Santa," the boy said.

"I bet your thrilled to see him," Nick said.

"Don't mind my friend here," I said, "He doesn't believe in Santa Claus. What's your name, kid?"

"My name is Richard, but most people just call me Rich," Rich said, "It's not because I'm wealthy or anything because I'm not. I have a few friends that are named Richard so we all have nicknames to tell each other apart."

"That's pretty cool."

"What school do you go to?" Monica asked.

"I go to Ninjago Elementary," Rich said, "Where do you guys go to?"

"We all go to Sensei Wu Academy," I said.

"Isn't that the school that's in between the borders of Ninjago City and Jamanicai Village?"

"Yep. That's the one."

"Didn't it also used to be Darkley`s Boarding School for Bad Boys?"

"It used to be until my uncle bought it. He's the headmaster over there. If you ever move into my neighborhood, that'll be the only school you'll attend."

"I'll keep that in mind in case my family decide to move."

"Richard, we're just a few minutes away from seeing Santa," the lady that happened to be Rich`s mother said.

I had lost track of time. I looked at the giant clock on the wall in the store. The store would be closing in a half hour. At least we were only a few minutes away. I would actually have a chance to tell Santa the number one gift on my Christmas list.

I looked back up at Rich. "It was great meeting you, Rich. I hope we get to see you again soon. Merry Christmas."

"Same to you guys," Rich said, "Happy New Year."

Rich had made it up to Santa. It only took a moment to ask and tell. Once Santa was done, they placed Rich on the slide and pushed him down. I'd miss the guy, but hopefully we'll see him again one day.

I was walking up the stairs to get to Santa, but Monica pushed her way in front. "Ladies first." A grown man dressed in an elf costume took Monica's hand and led her to Santa. She took her hand out of the guy's and ran up to Santa, jumping in his lap. Santa laughed as Monica's eyes were placed on him. "It's so great to finally meet you, Santa."

"It's great to meet you, too," Santa said, "What's your name?"

"Monica."

"Well, Monica, what would you like for Christmas this year?"

"I want the Amazing Anna Awesome Dreamhouse Dollhouse."

Santa laughed. "Now that's a gift I can promise. Don't you worry, Monica. Old Santa here has you covered. Let's get you back down. Have a Merry Christmas, Monica."

Monica went down the slide, enjoying the ride. She landed in the soft white cotton snow at the bottom, which was fake because real snow didn't have glitter. I was next to go up while Nick was behind me. The elf guy stopped up. "Sorry, boys. One at a time to see Santa."

"I'm just coming up to give support to my friend here, sir," Nick said, "I have no intentions to see Santa."

"Looks like you're going down the slide. If you're not here to see him, you might as well just go back down." The elf made Nick slide down around where Monica was. I was placed on top of Santa. "Alright, big guy. You know what to do."

"Hello, there," Santa said, "What's your name?"

"Lloyd," I said.

"Lloyd, you say? What a nice name you have! Tell me, Lloyd. What would you like for Christmas?"

"I'm not very sure you'll approve, but I would like the Mega Sword 300 this year."

"Well, that's kind of a dangerous thing for a child to have, but you seem to be the type of person that can handle it. Don't worry, Lloyd. Old Santa has it covered. I'll make sure that gift will be right underneath you beautiful tree on Christmas morning."

"You sure about that?"

"As sure as my beard is as white as snow." I jumped off his lap. "Have a very Merry Christmas, Lloyd. Happy New Year."

I went down the slide and fell in the fake snow. I looked to see Nick just lying in one spot while Monica was playing around in it.

"Looks like you three are enjoying yourselves," my mother said.

"There just getting tired, Misako," my dad said, "They've had a lot of excitement. Let's get them hone before they fall asleep in the car." We all got out of the cotton. My dad placed a hand on my shoulder. "Did you tell Santa what you wanted?"

"I told him," I said, "I just hope he has me covered."

"Don't worry, Lloyd. He knows."

We all walked out of the department store and went to the car. Monica had fallen asleep the moment we pulled out of our parking space. I was starting to get tired myself, but I kept my eyes opened for as long as I could. I'm just hoping Santa has me covered. If he doesn't, then I guess Nick was right about everything.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. I'VE BEEN OUT MOST OF THE WEEK, BUT I HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO WRITE FOR THIS STORY.**

 **I HAVE AWESOME NEWS. I GOT MY FINAL GRADES. I MADE STRAIGHT A'S. MY MOM AND I WERE GIVING EACH OTHER A CELEBRATION HUG. I WAS SO HAPPY. I PASSED MY AP HISTORY EXAM WITH A 96. I PASSED MY ENGLISH EXAM WITH AN 87. I DIDN'T HAVE ANY EXAMS FOR MY SPANISH, PRINCIPLES OF PUBLIC SAFETY OR MATH. I'LL HAVE FOUR NEW CLASSES, SO ITS GONNA BE CRAZY. NOW I'LL HAVE JUST ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE MY STORIES.**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Family Dinner

CHAPTER 8

FAMILY DINNER

 **KAI`S POV:**

The night before Christmas would be a busy one. Guest would be coming over for Christmas dinner tonight. Family members and all. This would be my first time meeting Kitty's family and I was terrified. I already met her little brother and for some reason he's not easy to impress. I guess nothing can impress that little guy. I was nervous, but I was also ready. I had nice clothes on and so did everybody else. I was waiting next to the door so I could greet Kitty's family myself. My foot was tapping nervously on the floor. Kitty walked in the room and I immediately stopped the noise. I didn't want her to see how I felt about all this. She walked up to me and placed her eye on the peephole of the door. She looked at me with a bit of a smirk.

"Nobody is here yet, Kai," Kitty said, "Why are you standing next to the door?"

"I thought it would be a nice thing to greet everyone when they get here," I said, "I thought it would be the nice thing to do."

"Kai, are you nervous about meeting the rest of my family?"

"Nervous? No, I'm not nervous. Why would I be nervous? Do I look nervous to you?"

"No, but you're acting like it."

"Okay, fine. I'm nervous about meeting the rest of your family. I don't know what to say or do. How am I suppose to act? Are they rich or something?"

"Kai, relax. My family is as normal as yours."

"How can you say that when I live with a family full of ninjas?"

"Okay, so we're not that normal, but they know that I'm a ninja. Their still not that different from us, though."

"I hope not."

"Everything will be fine. You'll see."

The doorbell rang, making me nervous once more. Kitty opened the door to reveal Cole's parents. I sighed in relief. I was just hoping that Kitty's family would be the last to arrive. A moment later, Jay`s parents arrived. After that, it was Zeah`s father, Howard. He used to live with us, but he finally found somewhere else to live in the safest part of the city. Carol`s family arrived a few minutes later. I could see that Cole was nervous as well. I bet it's because he saw that Carol had a father and three brother. Hopefully her mother is kind. Jen's mother and sister came in. Jay wasn't nervous at all. The guy's been a ladies man all his life. He wouldn't mind living with a bunch of girls. Zelda and Miss Allyman arrived. The moment Zelda came in, she started searching for Lloyd. The last family members to arrive were Kitty's family. Her mother and grandmother had just entered the house. My palms started to get sweaty. I almost started shaking, but I stopped automatically. I needed to act cool around Kitty's family. It's the least I can do.

Kitty walked up to her family with Nick following her. "Mom. Grandmother Elda. I'm so glad you could make it."

"Oh, we wouldn't be missing out on spending the holidays with you, sweetheart," Elda said.

"It feels like a long time since we last came to visit you," Kitty's mother said.

"The summer just seems so far away," Kitty said, facing towards me, "Mom. Nana. I'd like for you to meet my boyfriend. This is Kai Smith."

"How do you do?" I asked.

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking," Elda said, placing her hands in mine, "I hope you've been treating my granddaughter with respect."

"Don't worry. As long as she's with me, she's being treated with great kindness."

It's very nice to meet you, Kai," Kitty's mother said, "I'm Cocoa."

"It's nice to meet you, too," I said.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've got a little gift for you."

"Oh, that's okay. You didn't have to get me anything."

"No, I insist. This is a thank you gift for all you've done to protect my daughter. After all, Christmas is the season of giving."

"Well, thank you. That's very kind of you."

"Come on, you two," Kitty said, "Let's go into the living room and meet everybody else."

"Oh, I wonder how many people came," Cocoa said, "It sounds crowded."

"A lot of people live here, so everyone invited their families." Kitty looked in my direction. "Oh, Kai, Sensei Wu said he needed to see you in the dining room."

I walked through the crowded living room, receiving hellos and season's greetings from everyone. I formally made my way into the dining room. The only people I could see were Sensei Wu and his wife, who had just finished setting the table.

"Kitty said you wanted to see me, Sensei," I said.

"Yes," Sensei said, "I have some very exciting news for you. This year is your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"To do the toast."

"What toast?"

"To give thanks to the Great Sensei. You will be leading us."

"I figured you would be leading everybody."

"I've decided to choose one of you. I've done it more times than I possibly could. I've chosen you to say thanks."

"Well, Sensei, this is a big honor. Thank you."

"Your very welcome, but save your thanks for the Great Sensei."

"Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Call everybody to dinner. We're ready."

I went into the living room, calling everybody to dinner. Family members were piling in the dining room, sitting down wherever they could find a seat. I sat down at the head of the table with Sensei Wu sitting next to me on one side and Garmadon sitting next to me on the other side. Everyone was chattering about this and that. I looked at Sensei who only nodded his head. I stood up and held my water glass. I picked up a fork and tapped it on the glass. Everyone quiet down and looked at me.

"Before I begin the saying, I would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight to share a wonderful Christmas dinner together," I said, "I have to say that it's really great to see so many kind faces around this table." Everyone smiled. I continued. "I'm really glad that we're all here together. It means that the future will have so many great memories with us gathered around this very table. My parents may no longer be here and I'm always so glad to have my sister by my side, but as long as all of you are here, I'm glad to call you all family. I'm hoping we can keep it this way for many years to come."

"A speech like that just warms the heart, Kai," Kitty said, her beautiful eyes sparkling on me.

"I know it is. Now I will lead everybody to say a wonderful thanks to the Great Sensei." Everyone bowed their heads and placed their hands in a warrior like way. I began the saying. "Our dear Great Sensei, we thank you for having us all gather here together on this very Christmas Eve night. We hope to gather around like this for many years to come. We thank you for a wonderful life and our hopes of you continuing it that way are very strong. We shall keep our hearts opened up to you as you have kept yours opened for us. As a new year is dawning upon us, we hope you will keep us safe and watch over us everyday. We hope, Great Sensei, that you keep us all in your heart. For that, we thank you."

"We thank you," everyone else said, shuffling around at the table.

I grabbed a cutting knife and fork from next to the turkey platter. I looked over at Zeah. "Zeah, I have a feeling that this turkey tastes as good as it looks. I think you've given everyone a wonderful gift tonight."

"How very nice of you to say, Kai," Zeah said.

"Now I shall prepare to cut the turkey."

"You mean carve," Caleb said, correcting me.

"Can't they both mean the same thing?" I asked, making everyone laugh. Even Sensei Wu was laughing.

I started carving the turkey, getting wide eyed impressions from everyone as I placed a slice on my face. Everyone started saying how wonderful it looked and seeing that it was cooked at the right temperature. I heard sniffling coming from Zeah towards the end of the table.

"Why are you crying, Zeah?" Howard asked his daughter.

"I took a lot of time and effort to make this meal," Zeah said, "Even though nobody has eaten anything yet, they are all proud of the gift I have given them. After all, this is the season of giving."

"That is something to enjoy having," Sensei Wu said.

"You got that right," I said, "Let's all start serving ourselves."

We all sat down for a wonderful meal with so many friends and family members. Afterwards, we all sat in the living room as we started chattering up tomorrow's plans for what we were going to do. I got to know Kitty's family a bunch and by the end of the night, we became fast friends. By the time it was ten at night, everyone started heading home to get ready for tomorrow. I had went to bed a few minutes afterwards. It has been a tiring day. Tomorrow will only be busier.

* * *

 **JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER AND I'LL BE DONE. JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER.**

 **NOW THAT I'M OUT FOR THE NEXT THREE WEEKS, I'LL HAVE JUST ENOUGH TIME TO FINISH UP SOME MORE CHAPTERS AND UPDATES. I SHOULD GET THE WRITING TO THE NINJA STUFF FINISHED UP. SO MANY STORIES TO COMPLETE.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Christmas Day

CHAPTER 9

CHRISTMAS DAY

 **LLOYD'S POV:**

I was still sleeping when the brightness of the snow blinded me, waking me up. I sat up and rubbed my tired eyes as I looked out the window and saw something amazing. Snow covered the entire ground and it continued to snow. I had remembered at that moment that it was Christmas day. I jumped out of bed and woke up Nick and Monica. We all ran downstairs as quietly as possible so we didn't wake up anybody else. When we got downstairs, our eyes were amazed at the sight we saw. Presents filled up the entire floor from under the entire tree to all the way passed the couch. It was a load of present. We were all looking around to see which present could be ours. I heard everybody else walking downstairs.

"Well, good morning, everyone," my dad said, "Merry Christmas."

"A Merry Christmas indeed," my mother said, "I guess the children couldn't wait to get downstairs to see what kind of presents they had."

"Since this is our first big Christmas together, we'll let the children open their gifts first," my uncle said, "Since Monica is the youngest, she gets to go first. Monica, go over there in the corner and open up that large present over there."

Monica tore open her present and gasp. "Its the Amazing Anna's Awesome Dreamhouse Dollhouse. Santa said he had it covered and he did. It even comes with three of the top dolls. I hope I got the other two."

"Start opening your gifts, boys," my dad said.

I tore open all mine. I found some things that were nice. One of my gifts had a pair of dress socks in it. I threw those behind me. What kind of kid wants clothes for Christmas? Nick was able to get what he wanted. A new chemistry set. His last one blew up after he tried to mix in certain chemicals that were not made to be mixed. One of the gifts I opened was not something I was hoping to find. It was a red wool sweater, but it looked a little to big for me. I placed my eyes on my parents.

"A giant red wool sweater?" I said, "This is way too big for me. Where am I gonna wear this at?"

"I was hoping you could just wear it when you go to bed," aunt Lora said, "That way nobody can see you with it on."

"That's a great idea," Mom said, "Go on upstairs and try it on, Lloyd."

"Well... alright," I said, removing myself from the floor.

I went into my room and put the sweater on. This thing was way too big for me. I even looked in the mirror to see that it was too big. It was all baggy and stuff. I left my room and went back downstairs so everyone could see how ridiculous I looked. Everyone saw me, but the only person that laughed was Monica. Dad looked at me and I almost thought he would laugh, too, but he looked at my mother.

"Don't you think that's a little too large for him?" Dad asked.

"Well, at least he doesn't have to wear it around other people," Mom said.

"Do you even like wearing that, Lloyd?" Dad asked me.

"Not really," I said, "It's just too big for me. Sorry, aunt Lora."

"That's alright," aunt Lora said, "I should've checked your size before I started making it."

"Would you like to take it off?" Dad asked.

"I'll do anything not to wear it," I said.

"Alright, we'll let your father wear it," Mom said.

"What?" Dad asked in surprised.

"Well, Lora took time and effort to make that sweater. If Lloyd's not gonna wear it, then you will. Go on upstairs and take it off sweetie."

I went upstairs and took it off. I ran into Mom and Dad's room and placed it on Dad's side of the bed. I ran back downstairs and saw that everyone else were opening their presents. I must say that Kai got the greatest gift of all. He got the Book of Ninjago, one of the greatest books of all time. It contains every story and legend ever told. All of them were placed in one giant book. If anything, I would do whatever I could to read it myself.

We were all tired out from opening presents. Monica was asleep, surrounded by all her new toys. Nick was reading the instructions to all his new stuff. All the gifts I had were in a pile, ready to be placed in my room later. I was sitting on the couch in between my parents. Mom was rubbing my head while Dad had his arm around me.

"So, did you have a good Christmas?" Dad asked.

"It was a lot better than any other Christmas I've ever had," I said.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Mom asked.

"Almost," I said.

"Almost," Dad said, "What were we missing?"

"I think I know exactly what we were missing,"'Mom said, "I think I see an unopened gift over in the corner next to the piano. It looks as though it's for you."

I got up from the couch and walked over behind the piano. I saw a red wrapped gift with a green bow on it. I picked it up and looked at it for a moment before I started opening it. Once the wrapping was removed, my eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw what the gift was. It was the present that I've been waiting for. It was the one and only Mega Sword 300. I never thought I could get one of them and now I had one in my hands.

"Ever since the season of Christmas started, we knew you've been wanting one," Mom said.

"And now you have one in your own hands," Dad said.

"Can I go inside the training room and practice using it?" I asked.

"I don't know," Mom said nervously, "Let's just wait until tomorrow."

"Come on, Misako, it's Christmas Day," Dad said, "What kind of parents wouldn't let their children use their gifts on Christmas Day? Besides, he won't hurt himself. He's trained to use a sword."

Mom sighed. "Alright, he can go and use it."

"Yes," I said, "Thanks, guys."

"Just don't hurt yourself with that sword," Mom warned me.

"Don't destroy any of the training equipment, either," Dad said.

"Be careful, Lloyd."

I went inside the training room and took a look around. I used to train in here with nothing but my own two hands. Now that I had a sword, I could easily train with it. I turned on the training equipment and began practicing it with my sword. Every hoop and every swing work out well. When I got to the last part of the course, my sword wouldn't process right with the metal, so I failed the last part and went face first into the floor. Thankfully, my sword was still in my hand. I sat up and looked at it. Maybe it would be best to have more sword training lessons before I use it on the training course.

I was starting to walk back upstairs to my room when I heard the noises of running coming from the living room. I was almost to the the stairs when I looked to see at least fifty hound dogs running towards the kitchen. Dad must've heard it, too, because he threw his newspaper down and ran into the kitchen to see what was going on. I followed him.

When I got there, Dad had finished running the dogs out the back door. The kitchen was completely ruined. Even the turkey we were gonna enjoy tonight was pretty much gone. Mom started crying. It took her a while to learn how to cook a turkey and all her hard work was gone.

Dad clapped his hands together. "Alright, everyone. Get dressed. We are going out to eat."

A couple of hours later, we were sitting inside a Chinese restaurant as some of the employees came together in a chorus to sing Christmas carols to us. They didn't do a good job of it and the owner had to tell them not to sing it a certain way. They tried going from one song to another, but it didn't work. The food was finally here. Instead of a turkey, we were having duck. It looked really good. I wondered if it taste good.

Kai stood up from his seat. "I assume it is Christmas day. The day our wonderful Great Sensei had to leave this world in order to save us from the wrath of darkness. The people of the land did mourn on his behalf, but they also celebrated. They held a wonderful memorial in his honor and sat down together at a table, almost like this one, with a great abundance of food. They gathered together with care and dignity as they have shown that same care and dignity to their beloved Great Sensei. Master Rolon, who was a temple master at the time, said a thanks that went like this." We all bowed before Kai continued. "Our dearest Great Sensei, we thank you for saving us from the wrath of darkness on this graceful day. We thank you for giving a calm land that nobody can take away from us. We thank you for the loving families and friends we have and the food that we have grown with our own hands in the soil. We thank you for giving us people to love and care about. We thank you for bring the light to us for generations to come. For that, we thank you."

"We thank you," everyone said.

"You know Kai, I think you should become a temple master yourself," Kitty said, "You really know how to give a speech."

We all ate Christmas dinner together. Sure it wasn't the dinner we thought we would have, but it was something. Besides, dinner wasn't the important part of Christmas. Family was. Nothing could ever beat that. I'm sure that when the new year comes, things will be different for us. I'm sure of it. For now, it's a Merry Christmas to us all.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE ON FANFICTION.**

 **I'M GLAD TO SAY THAT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN THE GREATEST THROUGHOUT THIS ENTIRE YEAR. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO AWESOME. MAY GOD BLESS EVERYONE.**

 **I HAVE A LITTLE SURPRISE. THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS CHRISTMAS STORY, BUT THE NEXT UPDATE FOR THIS STORY WILL BE A GREAT CHRISTMAS GIFT FOR EVERYONE.**

 **AS USUAL, PLEASE UPDATE.**


	11. I Wish You A Merry Christmas

**WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS**

 **We wish you a Merry Christmas**

 **We wish you a Merry Christmas**

 **We wish you a Merry Christmas**

 **And a Happy New Year**

 **Good tidings we bring**

 **To you and your kin**

 **We wish you a Merry Christmas**

 **And a Happy New Year**

 **Now bring us some figgy pudding**

 **Now bring us some figgy pudding**

 **Now bring us some figgy pudding**

 **And a cup of good cheer**

 **We won't go until we get some**

 **We won't go until we get some**

 **We won't go until we get some**

 **So bring it right here**

 **So bring us some figgy pudding**

 **So bring us some figgy pudding**

 **So bring us some figgy pudding**

 **And bring it right here**

 **Good tidings we bring**

 **To you and your king**

 **We wish** **you a Merry Christmas**

 **And a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **I HOPE THIS WAS A GOOD PRESENT. ITS ALL I CAN GIVE.**

 **GUESS WHAT? REMEMBER THE SERIES THAT I STARTED WRITING WHEN ALL THE NINJA FOUND THEIR TRUE SOULMATES AND ALSO BECAME THE MISTRESSES OF SPINJITZU? WELL, I'M CONTINUING THE SERIES WITH FOUR NEW STORIES. THAT'S ANOTHER CHRISTMAS PRESENT. I HOPE YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR MY NEW STORIES.**

 **I WISH YOU ALL A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.**


End file.
